darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
9's
The Nines ( , Nainzu) are a special forces unit directly controlled by APEEpisode 12. They were created by Dr. FRANXX as soldiers and usually fight at the 'frontlines'. They also assume the role of "secret police", operating directly under Papa and carrying out his commands, maintaining order within plantations. They are unbound by any restrictions, including Plantation 13: Cerasus. Appearance In the MATO comic, the 9's are described as a set of pastels due to their light hair colours. All of them have glassy eyes which look dead as the result of brainwashing. As they are clones of Zero Two, each one of them has inherited one of Zero Two's physical traits. For example, the triplets share the same long, waist-length hair with Zero Two, while 9'δ shares the same bangs as Zero Two. The 9's are usually seen wearing the special Nines uniform, which is similar to Zero Two's, just the white version. When fighting in the FRANXX, they wear a slightly different FRANXX suit which is red in colour. It is the same one as Zero Two's FRANXX suit before her enrollment into Squad 13 in Episode 07 Overview The names of all the members of the 9’s are derived from the letters of the Greek alphabet. Zero Two’s former code name, Iota, is the Greek word for the number 9. They are clones created from Zero Two's cells, though they did not inherit her Klaxosaur blood. Although the Nines have genders (9'α, 9'β, 9'γ and 9'ε are male, while 9'δ, 9'ζ, 9'η, and 9'θ are female), they can take on both stamen and pistil roles when piloting the FRANXX. Normally when piloting the FRANXX, the Nines pilot in reversed positions, meaning the male Nines take on the pistil role while the female Nines take the stamen role In the manga, all the 9’s, with the exception of Alpha and Delta, are killed by the Klaxosaur Princess. Alpha and Delta are later deemed unsuited to pilot due to their injuries but they are hidden in Mistilteinn by Squad 13 to protect them from being eliminated by Papa. When the siege of the Gran Crevasse begins, Alpha and Delta join Squad 13 to help rescue Zero Two. History At some point, the 9’s were created through Dr. FRANXX’s cloning research by using Zero Two’s blood and cell material. She and the 9’s were placed together as a special defence force subordinate directly under the command of APE. However, Zero Two did not get along with the 9’s, specifically 9'α, and she was removed from the unit and fought alone on the frontlines for a few years prior to her being placed with Squad 13. Episode 04: Flap Flap APE discusses bringing the 9’s in as the commencement of kissing between Plantations 13 and 26 looms closer and expected to attract more Klaxosaurs. Papa says there are still tasks the 9’s are busy with and have to do. After some persuasion from their council members, Papa asks for the 9’s to be called in. Episode 06: DARLING in the FRANXX The 9's appear from afar after Strelizia eliminates a Gutenberg Klaxosaur, and Alpha says they’re hitting it off Episode 07: Shooting Star Moratorium Alpha accompanies Dr. FRANXX to meet Hiro after Zero Two is officially enrolled into Squad 13. Nana attempts to introduce Hiro to him but Alpha says there is no need. Alpha expresses his amazement that Hiro is the only stamen to have survived riding with Zero Two and looks at him. Alpha then states he has taken a liking to Hiro. Episode 12: The Garden Where It All Began Squad 13 bumps into the 9's at the garden when they return to take tests. While Kokoro wonders who they are, Miku suggests 9'α looks 'hot'. After Nana's introduction, 9'α explains the 9's were at the garden for maintenance and guesses that Zero Two is too since she is a former Nine. When 9'α marvels at how long Zero Two has coexisted for with a human squad, Ichigo retorts that the special forces 'have not been taught basic etiquette '. 9'α leans in and kisses Ichigo's hand without warning, causing her to blush and getting himself a ticking from Goro. As Squad 13 troops off to take their tests, 9'α states he would like to stay with them someday, to which Ichigo coldly replies the only free room they have in Mistilteinn is the attic, which wouldn't suit them. After the tests, Ichigo runs into 9'α again, just as she is about to head back to Mistilteinn. He tells her of Zero Two's history of using and discarding more than a hundred stamen and how Zero Two is pretending to be human so she can coexist with the squad. Ichigo pretends not to care but is really worried for Hiro and Zero Two. Episode 15: Jian The 9's are recruited as part of the 6th United FRANXX Company with Squad’s 13 and 26. During a meeting, Squad 13 watches the 9’s and a stampede mode Strelizia walk on the battlefield via monitor screen. Squad 26 struggles against the klaxosaurs and Alpha saves one of them from getting killed. Alpha praises 090 for doing great in human standards but the 9’s will take over so 090 can sit back and chill in the rear. The 9’s proceed to take on the klaxosaurs and kill many of them with ease. Ichigo is amazed at the 9’s battle strategies and comments it’s like a lot of Strelizias. Alpha comments how cute her FRANXX is and she sarcastically thanks him before asking what the status is. He says they are holding off fine but they are not making progress because Gran Crevasse is sealed off inside a thick dome, and they need to strike the inside to get rid of it. A Super-Lehmann Klaxosaur bursts into Cerasus and sends a horde of Conrad Klaxosaurs inside it, prompting Squad 13 and the 9’s to act quickly. Strelizia enters first and begins fighting against the Klaxosaurs aggressively. 9'β notes Zero Two is in a foul mode. Alpha says the mere thought of that seemingly beast’s side gives him chills. Plantations then begin self-destructing, which shocks everyone. Alpha and 9'ε say Papa and the others plan to end this without Strelizia. After Hiro and Zero Two reconcile and reconnect, Strelizia neutralizes the Klaxosaur and the 9’s attack as well. The 9’s each pierce through the dome and open the door to Gran Crevasse. However, they and Squad 13 notice the cores of the Klaxosaurs are still intact and set to detonate. Alpha suggests they get out of here until a giant, colossal hand thrusts from inside the ground and crushes Cerasus, but miraculously sparing Squad 13 and the 9’s. Alpha laughs and remarks on how fast it reacted. Episode 17: Eden The 9’s show up as a full unit at the remains of Mistilteinn to check on Squad 13 and assure them that they haven’t been forgotten by Papa. The 9’s then announce they will be staying with the squad at Mistilteinn as instructed by Papa, much to the squad's dismay. Later that night, 9'δ discovers a book that Kokoro dropped and they learn it contains information banned by Papa on reproduction and childbirth. The next day, they confront Kokoro, who admits she wants to bear a child to leave behind a mark for when she dies. Alpha calls her disgusting and says if she rejects Papa’s ideals, they will have to go back to conforming to a single gender and gender is only an inconvenience when not used to pilot a FRANXX. This deeply offends Ikuno who responds by slapping Alpha. 9'γ whistles and the other 9’s are surprised, as is the entire squad. Ikuno challenges his assertion and Alpha says humans have also cast their tendency to be ruled by their emotions like her as it serves no purpose. Ikuno attempts to attack him before she is held back by Ichigo and Goro, and then Nana and Hachi intervene. Alpha sees Nana relapse into puberty after scolding Kokoro, who challenged her opinion. Alpha says she and Hachi should have undergone emotional indoctrination when they were parasites and suggests Hachi replace her with a new Nana. He tells Hachi he hopes he will not go back to doing his job rather than getting into mischief with the doctor and he will be reporting this to Papa and the others. At Cosmos, the 9’s arrive and Alpha announces he has some interesting information. Episode 18: When The Sakura Blooms On Papa’s orders, the 9's lead an APE assault team to Miltiteinn. Alpha calls Hachi upon arriving. Hachi asks who authorized this and Aloha replies Papa did. Hachi asks if Squad 13 is going to be forced into re-indoctrination despite being exempt from it. Alpha replies not all but only two and tells Hachi to sit back and watch like he always does before hanging up. Before Kokoro and Mitsuru can kiss during their wedding, the assault team interrupts them and restrains everyone. Kokoro and Mitsuru attempt to escape but Alpha stops them. Mitsuru demands what is going on and Alpha explains Papa called them dangerous and they need to be re-indoctrinated. Zero Two tries to protect them by fighting Alpha, who easily avoids her and calls her embarrassing. The rest of the 9’s gang up in Zero Two and easily tackle her to the ground. Alpha tells the squad not to disobey Papa’s orders and has Kokoro and Mitsuru separated and taken away. Episode 20: A New World The 9's attend an assembly meeting for D-Day and Alpha becomes annoyed when Zero Two yawns. In the hallway, the 9’s mock the squad for erroneously thinking they are special. Zero Two steps forward and says they are stronger than the 9’s because they have their eyes on the future. This angers Alpha, who retorts Papa only treats them as special because they are merely his tools before walking away. During the battle, the 9’s easily kill many klaxosaurs. 001, after forcibly linking with Hiro and taking control of Strelizia, sends a message to the other parasites about humans killing her brethren and calls APE selfish for thinking magma energy is a natural resource that saved humans from ruin. Alpha is deeply offended and tells her not to talk down on Papa. Episode 21: For You, My Love During the battle against the klaxosaurs, a large armada of spaceships spear and the klaxosaurs stop fighting the parasites. In the confusion, the invaders reveal themselves to be VIRM, led by Papa and begin fighting the klaxosaurs. Squad 13 doesn’t know who to fight but the 9’s berate them for ignoring Papa’s orders. Two of the Nines, Delta and Epsilon, are brutally murdered by VIRM beasts, sending Alpha into a paranoid rage. When the VIRM retreats, Alpha looks at the sky and pleads for Papa to answer him. Episode 22: Stargazers Only three members of the 9's are shown to still be alive: Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Ichigo learns they have been refusing to eat and Alpha says they don’t need food but maintenance. She offers to leave his food for him but he reacts with contempt. The next night, Alpha meets with Hachi. The next morning, as Squad 13 prepares to go to space to rescue Zero Two, the 9’s offer to join them. Alpha tells them not to get the wrong idea and they merely want to fulfil their duties and prefer to make space their final resting place. Episode 23: Darling in the FranXX Hiro and Alpha manage to connect in the Nine Model FRANXX, which surprises Hiro. Alpha says the 9’s can be both stamen and pistil before asking Hiro give him a taste of his abilities. Hiro says this feels like Zero Two and Alpha says that’s because the 9’s are her clones Hachi then orders everyone to return to the ship as they make their route to Mars’ orbit. Upon arriving, Hiro and Alpha go straight ahead while the others follow as a backup. When they reach Strelizia Apus, they are attacked by a massive VIRM soldier, and they are unable to land a direct blow on it. Alpha says this is as far as he goes and ejects Hiro into Strelizia Apus’ cockpit. Alpha credits Hiro for teaching him a bit about being human but his home is the battlefield and asks Hiro to tell Zero Two ‘hi’ for him before self-destructing. 9'β and 9'γ decide to ‘go in a blaze of glory’ while fighting. They are then accosted and killed by VIRM. Manga Like their anime counterparts, the 9’s are given the task to surveillance Squad 13. Alpha is tasked with getting Zero Two to return to the frontlines alone. The 9’s take part in the duo operation of Squads 13 and 26 due to Zero Two and Hiro attempting to enter the battle against orders. Alpha tries to stop them by initiating a battle with them but he repents to let them pass. The 9’s are later deployed to the Gran Crevasse to battle the Klaxosaur Princess, who easily overpowers them and forces Delta to link with her. The other 9’s sacrifice themselves to save Alpha and Delta, who manage to escape but are left severely injured. Papa orders them to be eliminated due to their failure but Squad 13 rescues them and hides them in Mistilteinn. A comatose Delta is revealed to be controlled by the Klaxosaur Princess and extends her manipulation towards Zero Two, who attacks Mistilteinn but is saved by Hiro. Upon being freed from the Klaxosaur Princess’ control, Delta and Alpha join Squad 13 in the siege of the Gran Crevasse to help Hiro rescue Zero Two. Members 9a stand.png|9'α|link=9'α 9b stand.png|9'β|link=9'β 9y stand.png|9'γ|link=9'γ 9o stand.png|9'δ|link=9'δ 9something stand.png|9'ζ|link=9'ζ 9something stand.png|9'η|link=9'η 9something stand.png|9'θ|link=9'θ 9idk stand.png|9'ε|link=9'ε C zerotwo stand.png|9'ι (Formerly)|link=Zero Two Trivia *In the manga, all the 9’s, except for Alpha and Delta, are killed by the Klaxosaur Princess rather than VIRM. *Unlike the human parasites, the 9’s have no need to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom. **The 9’s receive their nutrition through maintenance of heavy yellow blood cell doses. *In the manga, Alpha mentions that all 9's have some medical knowledge. pl:Dziewiątki Category:Keyword